


your arms around me

by TheWolfPrince



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trauma, i guess, probably, someone let the poor boys get some rest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es war unmöglich gewesen, abzudrücken. Leo hatte es so oft getan – in der Ausbildung, bei Fortbildungen, bei der jährlichen Kontrollübung. Nie war es ein Problem gewesen. Er wusste genau, wie sich die Waffe beim Schuss anfühlen würde, kannte den Rückstoß, den Punkt an dem sich der Schuss lösen würde. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, den Finger tatsächlich zu krümmen.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> Das sollte eigentlich eine charakterstudie werden über Leo + sein Schießunvermögen, und dann tauchte Adam auf. Und jetzt habe ich keine Ahnung mehr, was das hier ist.

Inzwischen hatte er die Lüge so oft erzählt, dass er sie beinahe selbst glaubte.

_Ich wusste, dass er nicht noch mal schießt._ Hatte er es wirklich gewusst? Nein. Und sein Kollege wusste auch, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte.

Wenn er nicht aufpasste, lief die Szene immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge ab. 

Jaschke, der die Waffe hob. Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch des Schusses – lauter, als Leo es je gehört hatte. Auf der Schießbahn, die Ohrschützer auf dem Kopf, war es lange nicht so laut. Das Splittern des Holzes, als die Kugel über Leos Kollegen in den Balken gegangen war.

Der Plastikgriff der Waffe in seiner Hand, rutschig von Schweiß. Jaschkes Gesicht, das er über Kimme und Korn direkt anvisiert hatte.

Und dann hatte er plötzlich wieder diesen ganz bestimmten Geruch in der Nase gehabt – nach Zigarillos und Schweiß und Moder und Leder. Der Geruch, der in der Garage gehangen hatte. Damals. Obwohl Leo nur ein einziges Mal in der Garage gewesen war, diesen Geruch würde er nie vergessen. Weder diesen Geruch, noch den Geruch des Bezins.

Er hatte Adams Vater gesehen und dann das Wrack von einem Menschen, das er immer noch im Krankenhaus besuchte. Seine Schuldgefühle waren es, die ihn immer wieder dorthin zurück trieben.

Es war unmöglich gewesen, abzudrücken. Leo hatte es so oft getan – in der Ausbildung, bei Fortbildungen, bei der jährlichen Kontrollübung. Nie war es ein Problem gewesen. Er wusste genau, wie sich die Waffe beim Schuss anfühlen würde, kannte den Rückstoß, den Punkt an dem sich der Schuss lösen würde.

Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, den Finger tatsächlich zu krümmen.

So starrte er Jaschke nur an, hörte dann den zweiten Schuss und den dritten, als sein Kollege feuerte.

Jaschke ließ die Waffe fallen, und plötzlich konnte Leo wieder atmen. Er schob die Pistole zurück ins Holster, und im nächsten Moment kniete er über dem Verletzten, legte ihm Handschellen an, während sein Kollege nach einem RTW funkte.

Erst als sie zurück auf dem Revier waren hatte sein Kollege ihn angesehen und gefragt _Warum hast du nicht geschossen?_

Und Leo hatte gemerkt, wie ein Kopfschmerz seinen Nacken hinauf kroch, und in einer Blitzentscheidung hatte er gelogen. 

_Ich wusste, dass er nicht noch mal schießt._

Sein Kollege hatte ihn lange angesehen, dann den Kopf geschüttelt, und sich in den Feierabend verabschiedet.

Leo hatte es ihm gleich getan, war nach Hause gefahren, heilfroh, dass Caro Freunde in Trier besuchen war, und hatte sich mit der Flasche Captain Morgan, die noch von irgendeiner Party übrig war, auf dem Sofa niedergelassen. 

Dort war er am nächsten Morgen wach geworden, mit dröhnendem Kopf und steifen Gliedern und dem unangenehmen Wissen, dass er diese Frage noch eine Weile hören würde.

_Warum hast du nicht geschossen?_

Nur mit Mühe hatte er es rechtzeitig zur Arbeit geschafft, und unter wegs beim zweiten zu starken Kaffee beschlossen, die Geschichte so zu wiederholen, wie er sie am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte.

_Ich wusste, dass er nicht noch mal schießt._

Mittlerweile glaubte er die Geschichte selbst. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er auch nie wieder daran zweifeln müssen. Es gab genug Kollegen, die in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht einmal tatsächlich schießen mussten. Zumindest nicht auf Menschen, einige Kollegen der Schutzpolizei machten sich einen Spaß daraus, Geschichten von Schafen und Rehen zu erzählen, die sie nach Unfällen erschießen mussten, weil kein Jäger kam.

Und mit Adams Rückkehr und dem Mord an Erik Hofer kam Leo auch ziemlich schnell auf andere Gedanken.

Natürlich, Adams Anwesenheit brachte all die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater zurück, in buntesten Bildern, vollständig mit Ton und Geruch. Aber es waren andere Erinnerungen – wie er es nicht geschafft hatte, seinen besten Freund zu beschützen. Es nicht geschafft hatte, ihm einen Ausweg zu suchen. 

Und dann kam Herr Weißer. Weißer, wie Schwarzer.

Und plötzlich hatte Leo wieder die Waffe in der Hand. Feuerte einen Warnschuss ab, kündigte laut an, welche Maßnahmen er ergreifen müssen würde, wenn Weißer sich bewegte.

Doch als er auf den Mann zielte, war da wieder dieser Geruch in seiner Nase, das Gesicht über der Waffe. Und Weißer hatte ihn nur ansehen müssen, und hatte gewusst, dass Leo nicht schießen würde.

Wäre Adam nicht gewesen, wäre er entkommen.

Und die Schuldgefühle kochten wieder in Leo hoch. Nicht nur, weil er beinahe Adams Vater umgebracht hatte. Sondern auch, weil er schon wieder nicht in der Lage gewesen war, eine essentielle Fähigkeit eines Polizisten abzurufen.

Adam konnte sagen, was er wollte – Leo war eine Gefahr. Eine Gefahr für jeden Kollgen. Und schlimmer noch: Eine Gefahr für seinen neuen Kollegen. Eine Gefahr für Adam.

Das war das schlimmste von allem.

Er konnte mit dem Getuschel umgehen, mit dem Idioten von der Diziplinarstelle, mit Pia und Esther, mit der Gerüchteküche.

Aber mit einem konnte er nicht umgehen – Adam in Gefahr zu bringen.

Nach der Vernehmung Weißers war eins aufs andere gefolgt – die Durchsuchung bei Konrad Hofer, dessen lange Vernehmung, und dann Lida. 

Kaum war der Fall gelöst, hatte Leo erstmal alle nach Hause geschickt. Die wichtigsten Berichte hatten sie geschrieben, alles andere musste bis morgen warten. Niemandem war geholfen, wenn sie völlig übermüdet versuchten, noch etwas zu Papier zu bringen. Das führte nur zu Texten so voller Tippfehler, dass man beim Korrekturlesen einen Dechiffrierer brauchte, um zu verstehen, was man eigentlich sagen wollte.

Er setzte Adam bei dessen Mutter ab, machte sich auf den Heimweg. Doch er kam keinen Kilometer weit. Als langsam die Anspannung nachließ, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Er war seit sechsunddreißig Stunden auf den Beinen, nur unterbrochen von einigen kurzen Nickerchen am Schreibtisch, wann immer er einen Moment Zeit dafür gefunden hatte.

Eigentlich sollte er todmüde sein, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich ruhelos. Die Bilder wechselten in rasender Abfolge vor seinen Augen – das Gesicht von Adams Vater, von Jaschke, von Weißer.

Statt nach Hause zu fahren hielt er an der nächstbesten Bar.

Er fiel auf einen Hocker, bestellte sich ein Bier, und versuchte, irgendwie diese ganzen verdammten Gefühle zu ertränken. Schuldgefühle. Scham. Was immer dieser verdammte Molotov Cocktail an Gefühlen war, die Adam bei ihm auslöste.

Eigentlich sollte er wirklich ins Bett gehen. Sich ausschlafen, bevor er sich am nächsten Tag dem Nachbeben stellen musste.

Stattdessen war er schnell beim zweiten Bier, und als sich jemand neben ihn setzte, sah er unwillkürlich auf.

Adam.

Stumm beobachtete er, wie Adam ebenfalls ein Bier bestellte und die Hälfte des Glases in einem Zug herunter stürzte.

Dann erst erkundigte Leo sich, was los war. Die Antwort schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

_Mein Vater ist aufgewacht._

Und Leo wusste erst recht nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er erleichtert sein – immerhin hatte er ihn nicht umgebracht. Oder vielleicht sollte er Angst haben – vor den strafrechtlichen Konsequenzen, die das haben könnte.

Alles was hervor brachte war ein Seufzen. _Scheiße._

Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich an.

Ohne sich absprechen zu müssen tranken sie aus, zahlten, gingen zum Auto. Ganz selbstverständlich ließ Adam sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, und genauso selbstverständlich fuhr Leo sie nach Hause. Zu sich nach Hause.

Schweigend gingen sie die Treppen hinauf, Caro schlief anscheinend schon oder war nicht da.

Halb fragte Leo sich, ob er Adam anbieten sollte, das Sofa zu beziehen. Aber irgendwie kam es ihm lächerlich vor. Außerdem, bevor er den Gedanken beendet hatte, war Adam schon in Boxershorts und unter die Bettdecke gekrochen. Und Leo war zu müde, um zu diskutieren. Außerdem wollte er es auch eigentlich gar nicht.

Also folgte er Adams Beispiel, machte das Licht aus, zog die Vorhänge zu. Gerade so dachte er noch daran, einen Wecker zu stellen, bevor er sich ebenfalls hinlegte.

Es fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich natürlich an, als Adam ihn an sich zog.

Im nächsten Moment holte ihn die Erschöpfung endlich ein, und in der Sicherheit von Adams Umarmung schlief er ein.


End file.
